The present invention relates to a display driver circuit, an electro-optical device, and a display drive method.
In a simple matrix liquid crystal panel, the response time is increased by using a multi-line drive method (multi-line selection: MLS) in which a plurality of scan electrodes are simultaneously selected, whereby an increase in contrast and a decrease in power consumption are realized.